Mist
by hismysticmuse
Summary: With a click of camera Edward tries to capture misty mystical images of the Forks forest for his client but this time Bella has insisted to tag along... B&E, Cannon, M for LeMons.


**Made for the: Through the Lens One-Shot Contest**

**http:/www (dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2423173/**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Beta'd by Ninecount**

***I have since revised some of the content..**

**Mist**

Edward's Point of View

I thought the mist that lingered just over the thick mossy rocks and trees would be the perfect ambiance to what I was trying to portray. I loved how it could swirl and curl around the objects in its wake with just a bat of the hand. I was trying to capture a surreal mythical world with my camera and the forest surrounding Forks was like an entirely separate entity.

Sometimes in the brisk mornings after a night rain the mist nestled here, neighbored by the thick, fresh evergreen trees sopping with moss and needled branches. It was a place where mythical fantasies were born, mysteries pondered and danger commenced. It could be anything within the right light, with the right colors and of course the right shot.

Capturing such worlds was my passion. I longed to capture what I imagined on film. I wanted my clients to see the world I could create for them here on earth. I was good at it and it was as if saw into their minds to what they expected and I always delivered. I was paid handsomely by my vision.

I heard the huff in the background, knowing that my girl was less than excited about my choice of location today. I knew that her annoyance could only be blamed by the television and movie industry for such apprehensions. But since she was adamant that I take her on my shoots, include her in my passion, how could I refuse? I remembered how I had laughed when she heard where this shoot was located. She was sullen, yet she still came. I think that she was hoping for some place warm or romantic. But still, she came.

I knew she missed Arizona. Phoenix was so different than Forks with its valley of rippling heat waves, desert-landscaped cookie-cutter-stucco-houses all surrounded with sharp purple mountains. I could imagine that the endless lush green forests here were an uncomfortable entity for her. But today, for my works sake, I would ignore the frustrated huffs and the sharp intakes of breath at every wayward sound. If she wanted to come along on shoots as she said she did, she would have to trust me, thus endure.

I sifted through my case with my lenses that were meticulously packed in my bag and polished the lenses with my cloth. I inspected each one, and readied them for when I may need them. I pulled one out and attached it to the camera. It was important to get the right lens and an f-stop to show a close depth of field for what I was trying to accomplish. Later, I thought I could take some with a warming filter and cooling filter to test my options. Perhaps the client would like to see shots with both filters, both horizontal and vertical. Perhaps I could play with the paper too… Lately, I liked how the photos were coming out on metallic photo pape-

"My hair frizzes easily, Edward. It's called _naturally curly_." She said facetiously. I turned my head to her voice her interruption had caused me to lose my thought, my concentration. I saw her fumbling with her hair and smoothing it with her hands, but it was in vain. She was cute. I couldn't help but grin watching her.

"It'll just add to the natural aspect of the shoot." I laughed. I watched as her eyes widened and rolled landing in a scowl. She started to pick at the mossy bark on a nearby tree as she bit at her lip and I loved this way about her. She was a natural beauty and rejected societies ideals of who she should be. She was just herself; my stubborn, beautiful angel with a foul mouth and worse temper. I checked the tightness of the lens on my camera and focused it onto her.

Click.

Bella turned to look at me with a sour face. "I'm here for moral support… remember?"

"So you've said." I murmured silently but she must not have heard me due to the fact she failed to react. Instead she turned back to the picking of the moss. She looked at the moss as if it was a fungus rotting away the forest and in some way she was slowing the effort.

I bent forward to see her through the lens. I almost always preferred to see things this way. It gave me a sense of control.

I was all about control.

I saw her so clearly this way. Everything else fell into the background and I could concentrate just on her. I noticed that she had allowed her hair to fall over the side of her face, as if she were hiding from me.

I usually didn't like her hiding from me.

She usually did it for a reaction, but now it seemed she did it to hinder future photos of her. I fixated the camera on her more closely. She was after all, my obsession… my muse, and why I wanted her out here today. I wanted her raw, touched by the elements, and I wanted her alone. Just _that_ thought made my body instantly react.

I concentrated on what was before me before I lost control and the shoot. Fucking Bella may be the finale of my shoot, but I wouldn't get paid for that.

Well, maybe I could… no. No, I would never do that to her… to us.

_Concentrate_!

With a rigid exhale I took in my environment. The mist had blanketed the forest floor and caused Bella's hair to frizz on the top layer. Her eyes were pointed downward at the bark, clearly paying me no mind. Her fingernails bit at the moss on the bark as her mouth tugged at her lip. I snapped a shot, judging it for a second. She shifted and I felt her eyes on me instantly seeing the camera pointed at her and a lowered her gaze. I stood up straighter and moved fumbling with the camera as if I was not just taking her picture and didn't notice her distress.

"Edward!" I could hear my name through her clenched jaw. It was fucking hot, let me tell you.

"Still just setting up, Bella. Just relax for now." I dismissed her annoyance with a wave of my hand gesturing for her to settle down. She gave me a narrowed glare for a second, judging my truth and I raised my eyebrows with the smile she loved on me to reassure her. I pointed the camera at nothing in particular and pushed the button in again for good measure.

_See_? I said with my raised eyebrows and uneven smile that I knew she couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I could see Bella nod and go back to her picking, "I know you love this and it's your job, but I just don't want any pictures of me out here. I don't want to look all Blair Witch." Paranoia had her worrying her lip. It was going to bleed soon if she didn't chill.

"You're beautiful, Bella." I said staring at her until she raised her eyes at me again. I wasn't going to bring up the Blair Witch this deep in the forest; she would start seeing patterns in the trees, or worse. She watched enough Forensic shows and scary movies to delve into that monotony. I decided reassurance was key.

"Remember, I just some shots of the meadow, the trees, and maybe that old stone cottage by the small lake? That's all, love."

She dismissed my comment, clearly. But I was sure she would come back to it. Her brain worked in circles and when it came back around; I knew it would be full force.

"I saw that one movie, Edward." Her eyes grazed the fog and trees as if there was an unseen predator. She was instantly defensive. Which one could it be? I started to catalog possible scary movies before I caught myself and returned to my camera, visibly annoyed by distractions.

I looked at her, allowing her to see my temper before I rolled my eyes to express my auditory exasperation, chiding, "We've all seen a scary movie Bella-"

"Edward, you that one… oh, what was it called? Oh! 'Along Came a Spider' the one where the guy tied the girl to a tree and left her there."

"I will not be tying you to a tree today, I promise." I bit back my smile as I clicked the look she had on her face and watched her scowl deepen. I laughed lightly, I couldn't help it. "Just F stops, filters, lenses, love. I have to set these things up. I can't just point and click."

"Yet that IS what you've been doing, Edward! And you suck at lying!" Her annoyance was apparent and adorable. I took another picture of that emotion. Her jaw locked in frustration. "I am going to burn up your darkroom…" She mumbled as I smiled, "Anyhow, the guy in the movie was pretty, just-like-you." She judged me warily for a moment as if I were suddenly the predator.

"I am not _pretty_." I interrupted and felt my jaw tighten. She smiled, goading me.

"He was smart too, and _beau-ti-ful_. Just like you are… and he collected smart talented girls- whom he hid away and tortured at his whim. This whole _scenario_ is like the scene where he wants to tie her to the tree. And the stone cottage, weren't they kept in one of those things? Maybe it was a cave? Whatever. You get the point."

"The scenario meaning a forest?" I laughed, "Anyway, I wouldn't know Bella and I didn't see that movie so all is okay."

"I am not up for forest SM, Edward." She spat, hands fisted; a tiger-kitten ready to pounce at nothing.

"Why knock what you haven't tried, Bella? I thought you'd like being tied up?" I looked her through the camera, hiding, watching her flushed anger and snapped that too.

"Not fucking funny." There was that penetrating scowl on her face, but I could see the humor in her eyes. "And I know you saw that movie, Edward. So which one I am?"

I ran my hand down my face in frustration, not knowing exactly where she was going with these ideas and I hadn't even started my shoot yet. I could feel the tension. But I also knew she wouldn't stop her tangents and to end this I was going to have to play along.

I let out another sigh. "Well, Bella, I think you'd be Ashley Judd's character. She was brunette and brown eyed… smart, beautiful. _Just. Like. You."_ I laughed but her face paled. Shit! Backtrack. "Would you rather be the one tied to the tree or the one that got away?" I gave her a serious look before looking into the camera and took a sequence of shots that were not graced with Bella.

She seemed to ignore me, kicking at the forest floor until she could see the dark brown dirt. "You're lucky that you I love you Edward, seriously. And what was that about an old cottage by a lake?" Oh, here it comes… "I _am not_ going to some remote stone cottage by some _lake_. I saw that movie 'The Lake'. That breakfast club guy tied those girls up and then dropped them in the water… alive. No. No lakes." She was shaking her head, obviously lost in her delusions.

Now I was thoroughly frustrated... I took in a breath and then let it out, knowing that this would probably be the last time I took Bella with me on a shoot here. "Bella, please just sit down and let me do what I need to do. And get comfortable. Photographers can spend hours waiting for their shot and I have barely started."

"Hours!"

"Lots and lots of hours and if I can't even get started…" I pointed at her, motioning for her to sit. She pierced her lips and glaringly obeyed.

"You have _an hour_."

The mist would probably be gone within the hour anyway, so I nodded in agreement. Then we could go on to the meadow shots.

I looked through my lens, seeing the lush greens of the forest floor. The sun had needled its way through some of the trees casting a silhouette of light that reached from the tops of the trees to touch the forest floor. I liked this. It was so close to what I needed if I was going to capture the mystical ambiance of the place for my client.

They had requested a simple backdrop that they could use as a template for a fantasy realm where they could incorporate creatures such as a peeking dragon or perhaps a fairy, maybe wandering gnome or the occasional dancing sprite. I wanted to shoot it within the Forks forest and in the atmospheric moisture even though it would complicate everything. But I knew I could play with the shots when I got home; maybe tweak them with Photoshop to add some greens or some other colored hues. My mind was already racing with options.

"…Green River killer-"

Fuck! I growled as I ran my hair through my moistened hair, pulling at it softly before I turned to see Bella sitting on a fallen tree covered in moss. Her face was sitting on her knees as she played with a twig on the ground. She looked so childlike in the pose. "Did you say something?" I asked her even though I had heard her.

"I didn't say anything." She said without looking up at me. Her usually tortured lip was jutted out into a pout and I could see her lashes gently touching her flushed cheeks. I took a quick picture before changed the speed. I took another, seeing her shoes were being slowly covered with soil she was flicking with the twig. The whites of the soles were already covered in the brown dirt making her look rooted there. With the curtain of mist as a buffer, the brown pants she wore blended into the background as well as her wavy curtain of hair leaving only her face within nature, a woodland nymph; ethereal. I took three other snaps, before I noticed I had been thoroughly distracted by her. Again. This shoot was supposed to be nature related, not Bella dominated. I turned my camera seeing the iridescent, shimmering mist reflecting in the morning light. I smiled, clicking several shots quickly before it disappeared behind the clouds again.

"Well, that was actually in Seattle- a different county entirely- but still, the same state… only he dumped those people into the river."

I released my breath. "No more A&E for you. Green River guy is toast, love. Caught, convicted… all that. Shhh!"

"I thought you didn't hear me?"

"You're very distracting." I took another shot of her, I couldn't resist, before pointing the camera just to the side of her. I snapped to pictures in sequence before I fumbled to look at the shot.

I frowned as I saw that it was a little to blurry for my liking. I deleted the shots, documenting the f-stop and the notes of the current situation. I then moved the camera onto a tripod and moved in front of the lens, blew warm breath on it, and snapped more shots as the breath dissipated, creating a clear edge and foggy middle.

"There could be copycats or vampires or even werewolves out in these woods, Edward. You never know."

I laughed, mocking her. "I doubt it." I knew her statement was serious, although insane. I looked at her breasts being pushed up by her legs. Her arms wrapped around her thighs and shins tightly; there was a slight, soothing, rocking to her.

"Worse would be a carnivorous animal or hunters." She said weakly.

Enough of this crap. I had a fucking job to do. I turned straight at her and stared her down until she looked up at me with her big doe eyes.

"Worse would be my hide ripped off if I don't have something acceptable to submit to my client, then we are out of an apartment, which I will then get depressed, become a lazy slob growing stuck to the couch and you will know that it's all your fault cause you're a master at diversion, a succubus to me! So just sit there and let me do my work so we can go." I sighed heavily pulling hard on my hair and relishing in the pain. She pouted and I instantly felt bad.

Bella looked up at me with her pout and I saw the twinkle in her eye. Shit.

"What?"

"My best _diversions_ are hidden away and yours best not get lazy, stuck to the couch, or unemployed."

"You're still talking?"

Bella snickered, waving me onward.

"You take the pictures and then after your hour is up I shall try to _thoroughly _distract you." She played with the hem of her shirt and I swallowed.

"I will look forward to it."

**Meadow**

The mist had long dissipated and was replaced by random white billows that threatened to overcome the cobalt blue of the sky. Soon, I knew they would grey and wreak havoc on my shoot.

I looked through my lens watching the beauty lying within the lush grass and wildflowers of their meadow, fast asleep. Long ago we had ventured out of the forest and tracked out to our beloved meadow. I had taken all the shots that I could, from many angles, but before me was the real beauty. I carefully captured that beauty on film, forever. It was an intensely gratifying feeling being able to capture life, nature, and people in a moment of their lives, leaving the moments immortal.

I could see the busying bees gently buzzing around her, paying her no mind as she gave them the same respect and I became jealous of her peace. I had never felt the peace she possessed and I only just did once I was with her.

My life had been one of expectation and loyalty to family, yet with Bella, I was Edward, the dreamer, the photographer. I became unwittingly wanting an alternate life than the one I had been subjected and primed for, a life set with rigid expectations and contrasted with a compassionate Bella who made everything easy, fun, young, and free.

It was not an easy transition and eventually my mother had smoothed the surface to be cordial with the family. Something I had been fully against submitting to, yet Bella insisted. Carlisle could at least give her that respect. But he tolerated her presence with little more grace that he had for my sisters and for that I was placated.

My mother had given me her grandmother's ring recently and it seemed to weigh a lot in mind and in presence. I had brought it with me, today, if the mood gestured toward that, and at moments of peaceful sleep, I wanted nothing more that to see it on her delicate hand. I thought about just putting it on her finger to see what it would look like, how it would feel but I didn't know the superstitions of such a thing, and Bella was very superstitious.

She was also wary of marriage having been a product of divorced parents.

I didn't take it personal. I didn't even hold it against Charlie when he made jabs that she belong with his buddy's son, Jacob. But I knew enough to despise Jacob. But Bella's indifference to him allowed me to tolerate him whenever I saw him.

My hour in the forest and my additional hour in the meadow had long passed. I could tell that Bella asleep was much more enchanted than lucid Bella. Both were equally beautiful, but at the moment, I needed awake, grumbling, pissy, cryptic Bella. I dreaded waking her. But, it was inevitable. But maybe I could wake her to where she could be receptive to me…

That was an intriguing thought.

I had secretively taken some pictures of her asleep and underneath the towering trees she seemed as if she could be a woodland nymph. MMmmm, I liked that word, nymph. I wanted to make her a nymph from my wood.

_I am so lame_.

I had packed up everything except my camera which was on a tripod. I change the film card to an empty one and had the remote that I could take pictures from a short distance in my hand. I wanted some pictures of the two of us laying in our meadow.

Carefully, I lay down next to her so not to disturb her. I whispered, "Hey love, time to wake up," I ran my finger up and down her nose. "Sweetheart, you fell asleep. Can you wake?"

She grumbled. I chuckled lightly as she smacked away my fingers on her face.

I moved closer to her, taking in the lavender fabric softener and the strawberry shampoo smell of her. She was so beautiful. She bit at her lip as he eyes tightened shut.

"How do you wake me up?" I asked softly. "Ah, yes... _I love you period. Do you love me, question mark_-"

_Lame_! But she giggled so I continued, "_I want to hold you in parenthesis_-"

"No," Bella whined as she stretched. "It doesn't go like that."

"I smiled as her eyes fluttered. "How does it go, love?"

I clicked the camera as she smiled, remembering the lyrics. She must not have heard the camera because she sang softly, "_I love you, period. Do you love me, question mark Please, please exclamation point_ Then, _I want to hold you in parenthesis."_

"Ah, I got it." I touched the side of her cheek with my finger then ran it down the length of her neck, and tickled down the roundness of her right breast. I kissed her softly letting my lips tickle her cheek as I said, "How did you sleep?"

She moved away from me, stretching and moaned, "Good. Until you woke me up." Her eyes fluttered, taking in her surroundings, grass embedded itself in her hair and I knew she was going to be upset by it later.

"I could have waked you buzzing like a bee."

"I would've kicked your ass."

I smirked. "I would have liked it."

"I bet you would. You love to be dominated."

I laughed at that. "Only by you, Bella," I smiled. "I have something for you."

Her eyes widened then grew wary. It was always the same with her, she never trusted surprises. Before she could cause alarm I handed over the remote of the camera. "I thought you'd want your chance to take some pictures. Of us."

Her eyes watched mine with an odd expression and then searched around us until she saw the camera pointed down at us.

I could almost hear her mind say, "_oh shit."_

"Edward," She bit her lip before scowling.

I backtracked to appease her, "You're in control, Bella. We've never done anything like this and this will be just for us. Take as many or as few as you would like to."

The words lingered in her mind and I watched as her eyes put the ideas together. I knew how much she needed the control of things and how much she wanted to be a part of my art. The thoughts, no doubt, warred with her.

"There's a lot that we can do. We could lay here, _we could play_." I gave her a sly smile. "I could please you, or you could even please me if you wanted… we could make love." I swallowed down the saliva that pooled in my mouth, feeling my body already reacting as she took in my words. We could fuck as hard and as loud as we want with no one listening… but I didn't say that... yet. Instead I reiterated, "As many or even no pictures, Bella. You decide."

I felt my heart thrashing in my chest. I wanted the answer I was torturously waiting for.

"Bella?"

"Just wait a second, Edward."

I nodded, lowering my head. The lust I was feeling dissipated as I knew I was too eager.

"They wouldn't get out? The pictures…"

I raised my head, seeing the light in her eyes behind her worry.

"No, we would make sure they're safe. But we could crop them, make it art. No one had to know it was us."

She nodded at my words. "I'll rip off your balls, if they do."

I laughed but I am sure she felt my nerves. "I bet you would, too."

I heard a click from her hand as soon as I saw her smirk on her face. I smiled. She was game.

"And we could be as loud as we want…" I whispered, leaning into her. I saw her eyes brighten. "So you're in charge, Miss Swan, what do you want to do, first?" I had to tread lightly, let her control this.

Bella bit at her lip, "Kiss me?"

She didn't have to ask twice. I moved forward touching her lightly on the lips with a small peck. I moved back again.

"You suck, Edward."

I smiled. "I can definitely suck you; tell me where you want it."

Her reaction was feigned anger but I noticed her circling little circles on the band of flesh on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

I moved up from where I laid, feeling the slight breeze blowing at my hair. It was more noticeable above the grass line. I kissed small pecks and gently pulled the soft pale skin into my mouth. I heard her sigh as her finger clicked the picture. I smiled for a second, now wanting to take more liberties. I worked the button loose and pulled down the zipper of her pants, seeing the triangle of fabric of her panties. I worked my way down, listening to her breaths pant out with anticipation as she straightened her legs.

"You are so soft, Bella." I moaned as I rubbed my fingers over her stomach and up her shirt, lifting the fabric up so it would stay. I soon felt the curve of her breast and kneaded it lightly as my mouth kissed up her body. I was so into it, I could barely hear the faint clicks of the camera. But it added to the building excitement. I couldn't wait to take her. I couldn't wait to see the pictures of me taking her.

I felt more than heard my growl as I pulled the nipple into my mouth harshly, relishing in the way she gasped and then, click. I grinned, biting it with my teeth as I watched her watching me. I was right on top of her and so I rubbed my erection over her so she could feel me and get used to the possibilities.

"What do you want?" My voice was thick and wanted to please her, make her feel that I was at her call.

"I... I don't know."

I sucked in her nipple hard, hearing her sharp intake of breath and then licked it better. I pulled away blowing a cool stream of breath over the nipple as her eyes furrowed together.

"Yes. You do. What do you want, Bella." I paused as if I were a statue and waited further instruction. I would wait all day.

"Edward-" she sneered but it seemed more like a whine. I raised my eyebrows in challenge.

"Tell me." I demanded.

She swallowed and I saw the movement in her throat. I longed to kiss her there, feel the movement myself, yet I remained rigid.

"Kiss… down there." She panted out the whisper and I gave her an approving smirk. I moved quickly down her body and with each click of the remote I felt the hard pulse of my dick. She was going to alleviate that pressure soon, I told myself. Hoping she wouldn't lose her nerve or I was going to have a long, cold shower.

I pulled at her pants as she lifted her torso and I drew down her pants and underwear in one long pull. I am sure she felt the chill of the breeze on her because she quickly laid back on the blanket I provided for her nap. I laughed, whispering, "I will warm you up, love," and gave her a thick lick from my tongue. He body moved upward as she pushed on her ankles. I clutched either side of her hips as I pulled her back to my mouth.

"You control the button, and what you want me to do. Once you decide, I control you." I thrusted my tongue into her warmth and heard her moan and the clicking of the camera. If she wasn't careful, there wasn't going to be enough space for the main event. I laid my hand on hers, "Easy, now." She nodded, and I lowered back down to her clit. I flicked it with my tongue, bit at it. Flicked, bit, lick, flicked, lick, bit. I wanted to keep her guessing on what I was going to do next. I sucked in her clit and felt her body grow rigid and I pulled it into my mouth hard. I released her, giving her a soft lick of my tongue and curled it in and out of her entrance.

"I want to add fingers. Can I add my fingers?" I watched her nod. "What, Bella?" I growled.

"Yes." She sighed, opening her eyes slightly when she lifted her head.

"Good. You forgot to click some pictures."

Her eyes widened at me as her lips pursed into a small rose bud, "you distracted me!"

I laughed, moving back down and sucking in the most sensitive part of her. She gasped and moaned and writhed. I flicked it with my tongue. _Click_ I adjusted myself so I could have a free hand, and tickled her entrance with my finger. She moved along with my movement arching her back for more feeling and I pushed the index and second finger inside. In and out, in and out. I thrusted, curving my fingers so I could coax her body to come for me. I knew orgasms were fickle creatures and once I found the spot I would have to ride it out until I could feel her body contracting.

I love those moments where I could bring her pleasure.

"I want to make you come on my fingers, Bella." I knew how the sound of my voice affected her and I could see her eye brows pinch together and her eyes flutter.

"Out here, it's just the two of us. I feel your body. It's so tight, love. I could fuck you all afternoon… Do you want to fuck me Bella?" I pushed her thumb to take a picture of her panting breaths; half of her lip was curled as she brought in her knee, gripping it with her hand.

"Tell me you want to fuck me." I demanded as my fingers were relentless on their assault on her clit and g spot. I could feel her contraction, the building of her release.

"Tell me Bella. You want me?"

"Yes." She gasped. I pushed her button as her stomach muscles tightened as she recoiled into herself, her head was lying on my shoulder and I could feel the pressure.

In an instance I heard her cries; it was a whine gasping thing that she couldn't control. I knew I had her. I moved my fingers vigorously and she bit her lip, holding her breath rigidly before she cried out my name. "That's it, come hard." I smiled, pressing her thumb and hearing the click. I pressed it again as her head lay on the grass again. Her face glowed underneath the shadowed sunlight under the trees.

"That was fun," I laughed, watching her hazed eyes as she gave a silly post coital grin. It was as if she was high and I enjoyed seeing her like this.

I lay down next to her, feeling her small gasps on my face as her eyes watched mine.

"You know I love you, right?"

I smiled, giving her a short nod, she didn't need words; she knew I loved her. I just showed her.

A/N:

I Love You Period by Daniel Baird

Reviews make me happy.


End file.
